kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorkim B'hurim
The Dorkim B'Hurim (Sacred Band) forms an elite corps of soldiers for the Carthaginian army, and consists of a highly trained and professional hoplite corps. While their methods may seem outdated, but being professional warriors taken from the patrician classes, they have good armour, training and élan and shouldn't be sneered at as much — this unit may not be the most powerful Hoplitai-type unit, but it is the toughest, with a whopping 400 HP and 40 armour. Even though it is somewhat underpowered (it hits the least hardest) Dorkim B'Hurim can still put up a good fight, holding a line against an enemy and functioning as a Macedonian-style "anvil" to help your cavalrymen finish the job. See also *''Uiros Ueramos'' *''Rycalawre'' *''Natarin'' *''Nakhararakan Tiknapah'' *''Logades'' *''Ischyroi Orditon '' *''Indohellenikoi Eugeneis Hoplitai'' *''Hypaspistai'' *''Horass haTosita'' *''Herthaganautoz'' *''Basilikon Agema'' *''Baktrion Agema'' Other units *''HaParasim HaB'hurim'' Background The famous élite Sacred Band from Carthage was mentioned during Hamilcar and Hannibal's campaigns. Sources suggest that it followed the Greek tradition of sacred citizen elite phalangites (like the Ieroi Lochoi of Thebes), devoted to the patron goddess of Carthage, Thanit. Only the most renowned Punic families of, which could afford the finest equipment, were honored to grant their sons to be part of it. In other terms, for some authors, it could be seen also as the honour guard of Carthage's ruling élite, and normally a Carthaginian local force, which was not supposed to serve in a campaign, but only for the defence of the city itself. According to the Greek historian Diodorus Siculus, the Sacred Band was "drawn from the ranks of those citizens who were distinguished for valour and reputation as well as for wealth”. This description is and the name of the unit was mentioned by Diodorus in his treatment of two battles fought by the Carthaginians, at Crimissus in Sicily, and at White Tunis in Libya (310BCE), possibly near Carthage itself. At White Tunis, Diodorus goes on to write that the Sacred Band fought valiantly against their opponents and continued to fight even after the Carthaginian commander, Hanno was killed in combat (20.12.3-4), covering the retreat of their comrades. Another writer dealing with the battle of Crimissus 29 years earlier, Plutarch, does not mention the name of this unit but notes that 10,000 infantrymen were seen bearing white shields, wearing splendiferous armour, and marching in a well-regulated manner. These the Greeks “conjectured to be the Carthaginians” because of their equipment and their professional march, which suggests that they fought in hoplite fashion just like the Greeks themselves. We do not know if these were indeed the Sacred Band, or other units, but Plutarch's mention of white shields suggests that these 10,000 men must have comprised an elite unit of some sort. In any case, both sources seem to agree that the native Carthagnian forces fought in hoplite fashion and were well-decked for battle, and that the Sacred Band must have been the best unit amongst these. References *Bell, J; The Punic Sacred Band: Clearing up confusion (Ancient World Magazine) sacredband_foot_catw.png| Category:Carthaginians Category:Heavy infantry Category:Super units